Lunar Base
Introduction Lunar Base 01, codenamed L01M-OPS and LALPHA-JPCC01 by JPCC and PAGP operatives respectively, is a mega-structure located on the Moon at Mare Nubium. It is a 59 meter tall structure. The main building takes up slightly over 2,000,000 sqft of space, while the entirety of the facility occupies over twice the amount, at 4.2 million sqft. The facility doubles as an administrative, mining, and a military facility with over six stories and 2,000 rooms. It houses a rocket launch pad for both intralunar and interlunar rendez-vous runs for travelling across the lunar surface and to send payloads onto Earth. In the case of an emergency, the launch pad can also act as a missile silo for missile and spacecraft deterrence. The facility is self sustaining, with over 200,000 sqft of indoor space dedicated for food and oxygen production. Construction Initial Funding The facility was initially funded by Amari Corp's Extra-Terrestrial Mining Operations division in hopes of diversifying the company's assets. Planning commenced in 2030 by CEO Salami Amari with independent contractors and architects. A first draft of the structure was created in October of 2030 with a budget of $109.4 billion. In early 2031, $50 billion of the required $109.4 billion was raised through the selling of Class A preferred (AMC:A) shares of the company through the JPCC stock exchange (JPSE). Most of the funding came through JPCC nations, with only 4% of the $50 billion coming from PAGP nations. Breaking Ground By the end of 2032, $92.1 billion of the required $109.4 billion is funded. Despite the shortage of funds, construction began when the Chinese rocket "Long March 14" launched near Macao on October 13, 2032 due to increasing pressures and rumors of a space elevator from PAGP corporations. The payload for the rocket was an inflatable habitat and surveying machinery, totaling a weight of 303.9 metric tons. An additional 49 launches were required for the completion of the lunar base. The following seven launches carried machinery for in-situ creation of building materials on the moon to reduce launch counts and therefore cost. The remaining 41 launches included crew and miscellaneous equipment that cannot be created by materials and facilities existing on the moon. First Open Quarry Main article: Lunar mining operations Lunar mining was prioritized over sustainability of the facility for the initial phases of construction to secure complete funding over the project. The mining capabilities of the facility were initiated in March 2035 and its first payload delivered to Earth via a dropped re-entry vehicle through the atmosphere in July 2035. The first round of payload dropping netted the company $5.1 billion in titanium and rare earth metals totaling over 2,000 tons. The resulting confidence in the business venture resulted in a 11% surge in Amari Corp's shares in one day on the JPSE. The budget for the lunar base was subsequently raised to $150 billion to expand its mining operations and longevity. In April of 2036, the Board of Directors approved a $160 billion budget for the facility, $10 billion over the original budget. Complications in the Habitat By August 2037, the Lunar Base is mostly functional and sustainable with its own indoor farm and oxygen recycling facilities. Water is synthesized through excessive fuel brought from Earth, or through hydrogen and oxygen from the minerals in the Lunar regolith. On October 02, 2037, however, complications in pressure hatch E-12 malfunctioned and depressurized the east-wing of an agricultural facility within the Lunar Base. This resulted in a surge of oxygen into the vents within the facility, over-pressurizing the valves for oxygen synthesis, eventually leading to an explosion by the second story of the facility. Preventative measures were extensively considered, though the damage costed the company over $25 billion to fix. Improvements include pressurized hatches within every 15 meters of a hallway, and a decentralized valve system for oxygen distribution. The project was subsequently delayed by three years for completion. The Lunar Base was completed on May 16, 2040. Facilities Mining Operations it's got a shovel and some trucks Military Armaments it's got a missile and a few guns Infrastructure and Maintenance In-situ ferroconcrete synthesis from lunar regolitih and iron. a farm for air to breathe